I Love Being A Witch
by MoonSacrificer
Summary: Fict kedua saya tentang second generation... RnR please?


"Daddy,ada surat…Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti isinya…"

"Coba kulihat surat itu,Liza?"

"Apa itu,Dudley?A-ah!Dudley!Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau bawa bocah sial ini ke rumahku!"

"Ada apa Petunia honey?"

"I-ini adalah surat yang sama seperti surat yang membawa adikku kepada kebohongan besar."

**I Love Being A Witch**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Summary: Dudley tidak pernah membayangkan,bahwa putrinya,Eliza Cathrina Dursley,adalah penyihir. Pasti ibunya takkan menerima lagi kehadiran satu-satunya buah hatinya. Ia, Dudley Dursley, akan menyerahkan putrinya pada penyihir yang ia pikir,hanya satu tempat,yang entah akan menerima kehadiran putrinya,setelah apa yang ia dan keluarganya lakukan. Potter mungkin adalah satu-satunya.

Note: Usia Eliza di sini sama dengan James Sirius. Eliza lebih mirip Lily Evans Potter,ibu Harry, dengan rambut merah serta mata hijau yang membuat Petunia tidak begitu senang dengan Eliza.

Setting:Setelah perang besar…Voldy ama ularnya Nagini aja yang mati… :P  
Tapi Ortu Harry tetep gak ada….Huhu….. :'(

St. George Hospital,London,England

"Come on,Cathrina…You can do it...!Just a little big push!",kata Dudley Dursley pada istrinya Cathrina Dursley yang dinikahinya setahun yang lalu,dan kini sedang berusaha melahirkan anak mereka.

"Uugghhh….! Ahhh!",Cathrina terengah-engah.

"Oe…oe….,"terdengar tangisan kecil yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Selamat Mr. dan Mrs. Dursley,putri kalian begitu menawan,"kata perawat yang membantu Cathrina melahirkan bayinya.

Dudley kaget ketika melihat rupa merah,dan bermata hijau. Darimana putrinya mendapatkan warna rambut dan warna mata itu?

"Dudley…",Cathrina memandangi membasahi wajahnya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh,"Ah,Cathrina…Kau masih lelah…Tidurlah dulu…Aku yang akan menjaga gadis kecil kita ini."

Tapi Cathrina menggeleng pelan,"Siapa namanya?"

"Bagaimana jika ia kita beri nama Eliza Cathrina Dursley? Mum suka sekali nama Eliza bukan?"Dudley memberi saran. Istrinya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Dudley bahwa ia ingin bersama putrinya itu.

Dudley meletakkan Eliza di samping Cathrina lalu ia pergi keluar setelah memastikan Cathrina telah tertidur.

Di luar,Dudley tak bisa membayangkan wajah ibunya jika mengetahui cucunya mirip dengan adiknya atau bibi Dudley yang Petunia tak sudi lagi menganggapnya adik.

11 tahun kemudian

Eliza kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan Cathrina pun sangat menyayangi juga Vernon dan Petunia walau Petunia kadang agak bersikap kasar pada Eliza.

Suatu hari yang bersahabat di awal Juli,Dudley dan Cathrina,tak lupa dengan Eliza,berkunjung ke rumah orang tua berkumpul dengan gembira begitu juga dengan Petunia yang sudah tak terlalu kesal pada Eliza karna wajahnya yang mirip 'mantan' adiknya rasanya,kekesalan itu takkan pernah hilang karna hari itu juga,satu berita mengejutkannya.

Hari itu,Eliza masuk dengan seekor burung hantu di ,Dudley dan Cathrina memandang Eliza menjelaskan,"Tadi burung hantu ini mendatangiku…Ia juga membawa surat tapi aku tak tahu pasti isinya…"

Dudley memandang Eliza,"Coba kulihat surat itu Eliza?"

Dan tiba-tiba Petunia datang,"Apa itu Dudley?"

Setelah membaca,Dudley melihat ekspresi horror di wajah ibunya entah karna lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba Petunia menjerit,"A-ah!Dudley!Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau bawa bocah sial ini ke rumahku!"

Untung saat itu juga Vernon pulang dari kantor pos untuk mengirim sesuatu,"Ada apa Petunia honey?"

"I-ini adalah surat yang sama seperti surat yang membawa adikku kepada kebohongan besar."

Kini Dudley sekeluarga sudah pulang dan berkumpul di ruang memeluk Eliza karna tadi mereka dicaci habis-habisan oleh terisak lagi saat Cathrina mendengar cerita tentang adik ibu mertuanya yang ternyata penyihir juga.

Surat dari Hogwart itu telah jelas mengatakan bahwa Eliza adalah seorang penyihir dan diundang untuk bersekolah di ,Dudley tak tahu apapun soal sihir dan terlebih tadi Petunia menyuruh Dudley untuk membuang Eliza(Yang jelas,Dudley tak mau melakukannya).Bagaimana nasib Eliza nanti?

Saat itu, datanglah seekor burung hantu yang berbulu seputih salju serta membawa surat. Dudley tersenyum. Surat itu berasal dari Harry Potter, sepupunya. Ya, walau dulu Dudley sering memukuli berkacamata itu masih mau berkirim surat sejak kejadian dementor yang menyerang Dudley.

Oh,dan beruntunglah Tuhan memberi manusia saat itu juga,Dudley mengambil kertas dan membalas surat Harry secepatnya.

_Dear Harry,my cousin._

_Aku di sini mungkin tidak sedang dalam keadaan baru saja dikejutkan oleh surat dari sekolah sihirmu dulu…Ya!Putriku Eliza seorang penyihir! Sebenarnya aku dan Cathrina tak ada masalah dengan itu… Tapi tentu tidak untuk Mum… Ia barusan mencaci-maki kami dan bahkan…Ia menyuruhku untuk membuang Eliza!_

_Aku tentu takkan mau melakukan itu…Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang sihir di duniamu…Lalu aku mendapat ide yang agak gila…._

_Harry,maukah kau merawat Eliza?Aku tahu pasti kami takkan lolos dari burung-burung itu…Dulu kita pernah merasakannya bukan? Maka,aku minta tolong padamu…Aku dan Cathrina tak akan mampu merawat Eliza menjadi penyihir handal sementara kami saja…Apa ya sebutan bagi orang di duniamu? Ah ya, kami 'kan hanya muggle…_

_Dan kalau kau bersedia Harry,temui aku di taman kota minggu seluruh biaya,aku yang akan membayarnya(Tentu kau sepertinya harus menukar Poundsterlingku)…Aku hanya meminta kau untuk menjaganya…Itu saja…_

_Eliza tak akan menolak pasti…Ia dan Cathrina saja sudah terisak mendengar kisah ibumu yang menjadi penyihir dan tidak dianggap oleh Mum…_

_Aku dan Cathrina mungkin bisa menjenguk Eliza serutin mungkin…Dan aku pastikan Mum takkan pernah tahu Eliza menjadi penyihir…_

_Sekian Harry…Terima kasih kau mau menjadi sobat penaku setelah…Yeah…Apa yang sudah Dad,Mum dan aku perbuat padamu dulu…_

_Dudley Dursley_

Dudley lalu menyampaikan idenya pada Cathrina dan awalnya Cathrina keberatan,akhirnya ia rela melepas putri semata wayangnya itu…Eliza pun langsung banyak bertanya soal orang yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Dia,Eliza sayang…Adalah penyihir berbakat yang hebat! Aku pun pernah melihat beberapa sihirnya secara langsung…Bahkan,ia bisa membuat Aunt Marge-ku membesar seperti balon dan terbang ke udara!Dan dia adalah pamanmu…Kau bisa memanggilnya Uncle Harry…Ia bekerja sebagai Auror. Polisi,kita yang aku tahu…Ia memiliki 2 putra,salah satu seusia denganmu dan ada satu putrinya…Istrinya adalah Ginny Weasley…Aku belum pernah melihatnya…Tapi ku pikir…Ia wanita yang cukup tangguh…"Begitulah cerita Dudley.

"Oh,apa nanti kita akan menemuinya,sayang?"perkataan Cathrina menyiratkan bahwa dia tertarik sekali pada Harry Potter ini.

"Tentu Cathrina…Sekarang kau bisa menyiapkan pakaianmu Eliza…Kita akan menemui Uncle-mu besok…"ucap Dudley.

"Okay,Daddy!"

Keesokkan harinya,Dudley,Cathrina,dan Eliza pergi ke taman untuk menemui seseorang yang bernama Harry Potter.

Mereka menunggu,dan menunggu sampai satu suara menyapa mereka.

"Dudley!"

Mereka berbalik dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam agak berantakan serta mata hijau yang cemerlang seperti mata Eliza.

"Harry!"Dudley memeluk sosok sepupunya itu."Lama tak bertemu."

Harry nyengir,"Yeah,pekerjaanku menumpuk…Dan aku pikir mereka adalah Cathrina Dursley dan Eliza Dursley,huh?"

"Yap!This is my little princes,Eliza,"ucap Dudley bangga.

Harry menatap Eliza,"Dia…Mirip Mum…"

"Yeah…And oh,Eliza! Beri salam pada Uncle Harry."

Eliza maju dan mengulurkan tangan putih susunya,"Good morning, Uncle Harry! Aku Eliza Cathrina Dursley… Daddy bilang kau adalah penyihir yang handal ya? Nice to meet you."

Harry tersenyum, "Gadis kecil yang cantik…Sopan pula…Ahhh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah James kalau ia tahu aku pulang denganmu nanti."

Saat itu Cathrina menggenggam tangan Harry,"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik…Aku mengharapkanmu…"

Harry agak gugup, tapi menjawab dengan sopan,"Tak usah khawatir,Cathrina…Aku akan memastikan sendiri agar James tidak macam-macam pada Eliza."

Dudley memandang heran pada Harry,"Ada apa dengan putramu?"

"Well…Ia agak usil untuk ukurannya…Dan sempat membuat Ginny marah besar karna menghancurkan ruang tamu,"Harry nyengir sebelum melanjutkan,"Hei,bagaimana kalau kalian berkunjung dulu? Setidaknya,kalian akan tahu pasti di mana dan bagaimana lingkungan tempat putri kalian?"

Dudley,Cathrina,dan Eliza Eliza bertanya,"Uncle,dengan apa kita pergi ke sana?"

Harry nyengir,"Dengan mobil,tentu!"

Setelah tiba di Godric's Hollow,Harry membukakan pintu dari dalam terdengar suara.

"James Sirius Potter!Jangan berani menyentuh tongkat sihir Mum!"

"MUM! JAMES MERUSAK MAINAN LILY LAGI!"

Dudley sekeluarga hanya melongo,sedang Harry tertawa,"Maaf…Maaf…Sudah biasa jika ada keributan di sini…."

Di dalam Dudley,Cathrina,dan Eliza agak ngeri melihat taraf kehancuran rumah James melintas di depan mereka,dia yang mengejarnya pun ikut yang sedang menangis juga langsung terdiam.

"Ahh,kalian pasti suami-istri Dursley bukan?Aku Ginerva Weasley Potter,suami ini James,putra kami,yang sedang duduk itu Lily. Lalu kalau aku tidak salah…Yang kecil itu Eliza Dursley?"

Harry yang baru saja merapalkan 'Reparo' langsung bergabung,"Ayo,duduk di ruang tengah saja…"

Sementara menunggu Ginny dan Lily menyiapkan teh,Harry dan James berbincang sebentar untuk mengenalkan sihir sedikit pada keluarga Dursley.

"So,Aunt Petunia benar-benar tidak tahu rencana kalian?"Tanya Harry.

"Yeah,Mum bisa menghapusku dari silsilah keluarga kalau Mum tahu cucunya penyihir,"jawab Dudley.

"Memang Uncle Dudley kenapa? Granny Petunia membenci sihir ya?"James dengan berani menyebut Petunia dengan panggilan 'Granny'.

"Yeah,begitulah…Aku bisa saja beralasan kalau aku sudah mengirim Eliza ke panti asuhan,"ucap Dudley lagi.

"It's okay,Dudley,Cathrina,Eliza akan aman di sini…Setidaknya,pahlawan dunia sihirlah yang akan merawatnya,"ujar Ginny yang datang dengan nada yang berjalan di belakang tersenyum.

"Gin…Stop it,"kata Harry.

Dudley dan Cathrina bingung,"What?Pahlawan dunia sihir?"

Ginny tertawa,"Yeah,Harry yang mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan,Voldemort…"

"Wow!It's so…Cool,Uncle Harry!"ujar Eliza. Mata jade miliknya bersinar penuh rasa kebanggaan.

James kecil memutar matanya,"Yeah,reaksi setiap orang setiap berjumpa Dad,"katanya datar tapi penuh lain tertawa.

"Dimana putramu yang satu lagi?"Tanya Dudley ketika ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi hanya James yang berbicara.

"Sedang bermain di Malfoy Manor…Al sering ke sana untuk bermain dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

Setelah berbincang,Dudley akhirnya pamit bersama Cathrina,"Kami pulang dulu saja…Setidaknya kami tahu,kalau nanti Eliza akan baik-baik saja di sini bersama paman dan bibi serta Harry…"ucapan Dudley menggantung.

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Yeah?"

"Thanks so much…Aku pikir tadinya kau tak akan mau merawat Eliza selama berada di dunia sihir ini,setelah dulu…Kau bahkan diperlakukan lebih buruk dari pada…Pembantu rumah."

Harry tersenyum,"Kita sudah membicarakan hal itu bukan? Aku sudah melupakan semua masa lalu itu… Setidaknya,aku sangat yakin kau tak seperti itu…Hanya pengaruh keluarga…Itu saja."

Dudley ikut tersenyum,"Okay…And well,Harry… Hanya kau yang tahu jalan pulang…"kata Dudley sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah,Ginny,aku akan mengantar Dudley dan Cathrina dulu…Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk Eliza,"Harry mengambil kunci mobil.

Eliza menautkan alisnya,"Diagonally,Uncle?"

"Diagon Alley….."James mengulangi lebih dan Ginny tertawa mengingat dulu saja Harry pernah terjebak di Knockturn Alley akibat salah pengucapan.

"Okay,Eliza…Jaga sikapmu di sini…Dan kalau kau tak mau aku menarikmu dari sekolah barumu ini,belajarlah yang rajin sama seperti kau belajar dulu…Setidaknya nanti ada James yang akan membantumu…"ucap Dudley sambil melirik James yang nyengir.

"Bye,Eliza… Mum and Dad akan mencoba menjemputmu saat natal…Jadi kita bisa berkumpul bersama,"kata Cathrina sambil memeluk putrinya.

"Okay,Dad…Okay,Mum…See ya!"Eliza melambai pada mobil Harry yang sudah terbang begitu saja.

Saat menunggu Harry kembali,tiba-tiba perapian mengeluarkan api hijau dan dari dalamnya keluar seorang pria berambut merah dengan sedikit uban di kepalanya,lalu ada wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Ginny,dan ada sekitar…sembilan orang lain…Eliza yang duduk di samping Eliza tersenyum lagi.

Ron yang pertama berbicara,"Oh,jadi ini anak si Dudley ini ya?Aku heran mengapa ia tidak punya tampang menjijikkan seperti ayahnya."

Hermione menginjak kaki Ron,"Jaga bicaramu!Dia di sini karna Harry mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi penyihir juga bukan?Berhentilah memakai nada bicara seperti itu!Dudley sudah meminta maaf! Dan aku yakin ia sudah berubah sekarang!"

Ginny lalu datang,"Ah!Eliza pasti kaget…Ini adalah keluarga Aunt Ginny…Keluarga Weasley…Pasti wajah yang begitu banyak membuatmu bingung ya?Perkenalkan i-,"ucapan Ginny terputus karna sudah disela Fred dan George.

"Fred dan George Weasley pemilik toko lelucon Weasley,"lalu ucapan si kembar disambung Bill dan Fleur.

"Kami adalah Bill dan Fleur Weasley…Dengan putri kami,Victoire Weasley"

Lalu ada Ron dan Hermione,"Kami Ronald dan Hermione Weasley lalu,ada Putri kami Rose Weasley dan Hugo Weasley…"

Molly dan Arthur selanjutnya,"Aku Molly Weasley dan ini suamiku Arthur Weasley…"

Eliza sukses ternganga dan yang lainnya tertawa."Ya ya…Sepertinya Eliza kecil ini harus menghapal nama-nama yang bahkan lebih banyak dari bahan ramuan untuk membuat ramuan Felix Felicis,"ujar Ginny sambil tertawa.

Eliza lalu tersadar dan berdiri memperkenalkan namanya,"Good morning…Aku Eliza Cathrina Dursley…Putri dari Dudley Dursley dan Cathrina Dursley…Nice to meet you."

Lalu Victoire memandang ayahnya,"Daddy…Bolehkah aku mengajak Eliza bermain di halaman?"

Fleur mengusap rambut putrinya,"Of course,Honey…"

Dan tanpa aba-aba,Victoire menyeret Eliza menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tak ku sangka orang yang dulu sering memukuli Harry telah berubah…Bahkan putrinya tadi…Mengingatkan aku pada Lily Evans dulu…"

Di luar, Victoire yang sudah bersekolah di Hogwart mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan,"Accio buku."

Lalu muncul buku tebal yang berjudul,"Dasar-Dasar Sihir,Mantra,Dan Ramuan".Eliza tersenyum.

Victoire lalu menoleh pada Eliza,"Kau mau mencobanya?Kau bisa pakai tongkatku kalau kau mau."

Eliza tersenyum lalu menggeleng,"Aku mau membacanya saja dulu…"

"Aku yakin Eliza akan masuk Ravenclaw dengan sifatnya itu,"James datang lalu menghampiri para gadis.

Eliza bingung,"Ravenclaw?Apa itu?"

James menghela nafas,"Di Hogwart ada empat asrama…Gryffindor,Slytherin,Ravenclaw,dan Hufflepuff… Anak-anak nanti akan dimasukkan ke asrama yang sesuai dengan kepribadian dan terkadang…Keinginan juga terkadang mempengaruhi…Anak-anak Gryfindor cenderung…Yeah,nekad dan ingin tahu,Slytherin licik,Ravenclaw anaknya sok tahu,dan Hufflepuff…Ku rasa mereka cukup bersahabat dibanding Slyterin…Tapi sepertinya lebih tolol"kata James panjang lebar tapi diiringi seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Jangan langsung percaya pada Jamsie."

Eliza menengok,'Siapa lagi dia?'

"Hai,aku Teddy Remus Lupin kelas 1 menuju 2 di Ravenclaw…Dan aku peringatkan siapapun kau, James hanya mengarang soal asrama di Hogwart…Slytherin tidaklah selicik ular Voldemort,dan Ravenclaw tidak sok tahu,bahkan Hufflepuff tidak tolol,"kata orang itu sambil menjitak kepala James.

"Ouch!Kau gila Ted! Kau membela Ravenclown karna itu asramamu!Tapi untuk Sillytherin dan Hufflepuffle?"balas James sambil menyindir.

Teddy menghela nafas. James mirip dengan teman ayah Teddy,James. Teddy menoleh ke arah Eliza,"Kau keponakan Daddy Harry ya?"

Eliza hanya bisa bingung… Padahal sanak saudaranya begitu banyak,tapi kenapa baru sekarang Dad dan Mum menjelaskannya ya?"Kau kakaknya James?"

Teddy menggeleng,"Aku anak baptis Daddy Harry….Namamu siapa?"

"Eliza Cathrina Dursley…Eh,a-ada apa dengan rambutmu?"Tanya Eliza ngeri melihat rambut Teddy berubah warna menjadi merah seperti keluarga tadi Eliza yakin,rambut Teddy berwarna hitam.

Victoire yang sedari tadi diam tertawa."Teddy seorang 'metamorphagus'.Rambutnya dapat menjelaskan isi hatinya…Misal,Teddy sedang senang,maka rambutnya berubah warna merah seperti sekarang…Kalau sedih,rambutnya berubah menjadi ungu suram…"kata Victoire sambil mengacak rambut Teddy.

"Stop it,Vicky!Aku sudah besar sekarang!"

"Oh yeah?Aku yakin Granpa Remus dan Granny Dora masih menemanimu tidur,"sindir James.

Teddy menghela ia membalas James,ia sudah dapat dipastikan kalah."Ha~ah sudahlah! Malas berbicara pada bayi besar sepertimu!Ayo Vicky!Kita ke Diagon Alley saja!"

Setelah Teddy dan Victoire pergi,Harry datang dan langsung mengajak James dan Eliza ke Diagon Alley.

Eliza menikmati harinya dengan tadi,ia berjalan ke Bank untuk menukar uang,lalu ke _Florist and Blots _untuk membeli alat tulis dan buku,kemudian menuju _Madam Malkin_ untuk memesan pakaian seragam,dan tak lupa menuju toko Mr. Olivander untuk membeli Cemara untuk James dan Tanduk Unicorn untuk Eliza.

Kini mereka sedang menikmati santapan makan siang di Three Broomstick. Madam Rosmerta menyajikan makanan yang sangat Eliza sukai, sangat menyukai hari ini.

'Granny Petunia salah jika mengatakan sihir itu tidak ada dan tidak menyenangkan!'

Sekarang,sudah waktunya Eliza ke Hogwart. Dudley dan Cathrina mengatakan mereka ingin bertemu Eliza sebentar,maka Harry,Ginny,James,dan Eliza serta Albus juga Lily -yang ikut mengantar kakaknya- menunggu di antara palang 9 dan 10.

"Harry!"Dudley dan Cathrina lalu datang setelah 3 menit mereka menunggu.

"Dad!Mum!"Eliza memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Harry menepuk pundak Dudley,dan Ginny menyalami Cathrina."Kau tidak nakal selama berada di rumah Harry,Eliza?"Tanya Cathrina.

Eliza menggeleng cepat,"No,Mum!Aku senang sekali!Uncle Ron mengajariku Quiddicth dan Aunt Mione mengajariku mantra dasar!Bahkan ada Uncle Draco yang dingin tapi sabar mengajari ramuan padaku!Aku senang! Oh,andai dulu Dad dan Mum penyihir…."

"Huh?Maksudmu Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger?Mereka menerima Eliza?" Tanya Dudley pada tahu kalau Ron tak senang padanya.

Ginny tertawa,"Yeah! Awalnya memang agak sungkan…Tapi Eliza mampu memakai sinar matanya dengan baik…Dan, oh! Andai kalian melihat saat-saat Eliza meminta maaf pada Ron atas perbuatan ayahnya dulu…!Itu sangat mengagumkan!Eliza tampil begitu memelas sehingga Ron bahkan Hermoine terisak!Tapi isakkan mereka berhenti ketika mendengar James,Eliza,Albus,Lily,Scorpius,serta Teddy dan Victoire tertawa! Rupanya itu hanya akal bulus Eliza untuk mengerjai Ron!"

James nyengir , "See Dad? Aku tak lebih nakal dari Elly,"kata James sambil menunjuk Eliza dengan nama kecilnya.

Dudley serta Cathrina tertawa,"Wah, Eliza! Berani sekali kau!..."kata-kata Dudley sudah bersiap, takut sang ayah memarahinya,tapi ketakutannya berhenti setelah sang ayah melanjutkan,"Coba kau pakai itu waktu menghadapi nenek dan kakekmu!" Dan mereka semua tertawa.

Harry meredakan tawanya lalu berkata,"Sebentar lagi kereta berangkat…Ayo kita pergi…Sampai jumpa Dudley,Cathrina!"

Dan James,Eliza,Harry lalu Ginny dan Albus masuk ke peron 9 ¾ .

Cathrina tersenyum melihat salah satu keajaiban sihir itu,"Sihir begitu hebat…Dan putri kita akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat pula…"Lalu mereka bergandengan keluar dari stasiun yang padat itu.

Setelah tiba di Hogwart, James yang satu kompartemen dengan Eliza langsung pergi entah. Eliza yang kehilangan 'pemandu'nya berjanji untuk menceramahi Jamsie setelah seleksi.

Saat sedang asyik mencari arah,tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karna tertabrak seseorang."Sorry…"kata orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Eliza.

"Kau siapa?Kelas berapa?"Tanya Eliza.

"William Diggory,kelas 2 di Ravenclaw…Kau?",jawab putra dari Cedric Diggory dan Cho Chang itu.

"Eliza Dursley,kelas 1…Ehhh,kau mau mengantarku tidak?Aku tersesat…."

Will menoleh ke sekitarnya,"Kau sepertinya tertinggal…Anak kelas 1 sudah tidak ada…Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu ke aula besar."

Dalam hati Eliza mengutuk James. Andai dia tahu cara merapalkan kutukan 'Crucio',ia dipastikan akan menjadi murid kelas satu pertama yang merapalnya pada James.

Setelah tiba di depan aula besar, James-lah yang pertama menghampiri Eliza,"Dari mana saja!Aku kebingungan dari tadi!"

Eliza yang sudah berterima kasih pada Will membalas James,"Siapa yang meninggalkanku begitu saja di luar? Sadar diri!Kau hampir membuat sepupumu celaka!"

James tidak merasa bersalah,yang terjadi adalah James nyengir tidak mengepal tangannya.'Tidak Eliza….Kalau ingin menonjok James jangan lakukan sekarang tapi MULAI sekarang sampai nanti! Anak itu beda jauh sekali dengan Uncle Harry!'

Akhirnya Profesor McGonagall datang dan membawa anak kelas 1 masuk untuk aula,ada empat meja panjang yang diisi oleh anak kelas 2-7 .Dan di meja guru,Eliza mengenali beberapa diantara Remus Lupin,ayah Teddy dan guru di pertahanan terhadap ilmu menyukai Profesor Lupin karna selain kalem,tapi juga disiplin dalam waktu bersamaan.

Di samping ada Snape,Eliza agak sedikit ngeri soal pakaiannya,tapi jika Severus sedang berkunjung di Godric's Hollow,pasti Eliza dan Albus paling sering bertanya pada Profesor itu.

'Lalu ada Profesor Dumbledore,Flitwick,dan…'lamunan Eliza terpecah ketika tiba-tiba sebuah topi butut di depan meja guru benyanyi keras tentang sejarah asrama Hogwart.

Seleksi asrama pun merasa bosan,jadi dia tidak mendengar sudah sekitar 20 nama yang ia menoleh saat Prof McGonagall memanggil,"Potter,James."

Eliza yakin lebih dulu dari topi itu kalau James akan masuk entah Eliza berbakat pada ramalan atau tidak,yang pasti dia puas ketika mendengar sang topi meneriakkan nama Gryffindor dengan lantang.

"Dursley,Eliza"suara Prof. McGonagall menyadarkan kembali Eliza dari alam berjalan ke depan dan duduk tegak saat memasangkan topi seleksi di kepalanya.

'_Hm…Muggle rupanya….Pemberani dan nekat?Sepertinya darah Gryffindor mengalir deras di tubuhmu…Tapi kau juga punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan,persis Slytherin…Selalu ingin tahu dan sering menghabiskan banyak bacaan…Yeah,yeah…seperti Ravenclaw,'_ kata topi tersebut di dalam pikiran Eliza.

Topi seleksi bergumam sebentar sebelum berteriak"RAVENCLAW!"

Eliza tersenyum ke meja Gryffindor,ia melihat James sedang seseorang untuk dikerjai,mungkin.

Di meja Ravenclaw,Will dan Teddy menyambutnya,"Welcome to Ravenclaw,Eliza,"kata mereka sambil menyalami Eliza.

Dan ada Tracy Ollivia, Ryan Allen, Geraldine Winter, Frank Typhoon, dan Gilbert. Eliza senang berada di asrama ini.

Tahun pertama Eliza di Hogwart hampir selesai. Ia sudah memikat hati para pria dan dan kepintarannya telah di pelajaan Mantra,Transfigurasi,Herbologi,Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam,bahkan mampu membuat ramuan 'tegukan hidup bagai mati' dengan sempurna.

Malam itu malam terakhir Eliza dan James di tahun memilih duduk di meja Gryffindor hanya karna sekarang tak ada perbedaan asrama,tapi sekaligus menjadi meja 'perlindungan' dari para pria yang ingin 'mengganggu' meja Gryffindor,ada James yang siap-sedia membantu Eliza 'mengusir' para terkadang James terlalu OverProtecting terhadap Eliza.

"Thanks Bro!"senyum Eliza pada James yang berhasil mengusir Danniel Lawrent,maniak dari Hufflepuff.

James tanpa sadar tersipu. "Whats wrong?"Tapi James menggeleng kecil.

Tracy yang duduk bersama Eliza di meja Gryffindor hanya tersenyum simpul.

Kini liburan kenaikkan kelas telah selesai. Eliza kembali sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Membeli buku, sapu terbang(Karna prestasi Eliza, Dudley membolehkan Eliza ikut seleksi 'Quidditch' dengan syarat tidak mengganggu pelajaran), dan yang lainnya.

Namun kali ini ia tak hanya bersama James. Ini adalah tahun pertama Albus Severus Potter, jadi kali ini kita bisa melihat seorang Harry Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter, dan Eliza Dudley berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley.

"Okay! I ready!", semangat Eliza terputus saat James memukul kepalanya dengan buku sejarah sihir yang setebal 500 halaman itu.

"Berisik sekali! Aku bahkan yakin bahwa lebih baik mendengar suara _Banshee _dari pada suaramu!"

Albus hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan kakaknya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 1 September nanti," katanya.

Eliza yang tadi tengah memukul balik James balik menoleh ke arah Albus, "Kau mau masuk mana?"

Albus berpikir sejenak, "Aku pikir di mana pun aku ditempatkan, itu adalah tempat terbaik untukku."

Mendengar kata-kata 'bijak' dari sepupunya itu, Eliza tersenyum kecil, "Yang aku heran, kenapa sifatmu itu selalu sifat baik Uncle Harry… Tapi itu benar sihh…. Walau kau adalah Hufflepuff pertama di keluarga Potter ini, kau tetap sepupuku, Albus Severus Potter, yang rajin dan maniak ramuan," kata Eliza sambil mengacak rambut Albus.

James (tanpa sadar) membuat wajah cemberut yang lucu sekali. Lily yang lewat pun sampai mematung sejenak sambil menganga.

"Are you okay, James?" Tanya Lily, takut sang kakak mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan.

James langsung sadar dengan kebodohannya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. Dan dengan perlahan, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Eliza memandang Lily dengan sedikit khawatir, "James tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Lily dan Albus hanya berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Akhir pekan pertama di tahun kedua Eliza berlangsung baik. Awalnya agak susah bagi Albus untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asrama Slytherin.

Yap. Sepupu Eliza yang bermata hijau cemerlang sepertinya itu diseleksi ke Slytherin. Eliza sekuat tenaga bersama yang lain untuk membujuk Albus agar mau ke Three Broomstick' dan tidak mengurung diri terus di asrama.

"Ayolah, Al… Lagi pula ada Scorpius 'kan? Nanti kalo kamu lupa sama cahaya matahari dan bertransformasi jadi vampire gimana?" gurauan James disambut oleh lemparan perkamen mantra dari Eliza dan Teddy.

"Oh great! Kau makin membuat mood Al menjadi buruk, James! Dan ayolah Albus Severus Potter! Aku yang sebelas tahun mengenalmu tahu kalau kau tak pernah selembek ini! Ayo! Di mana semangat Gryffindor-mu?" Rose yang ikut berpatisipasi membujuk Albus tampak semangat.

"Uhhh…. Entah kau buta atau apa, Weasley… Tapi Albus seorang Slytherin…." Scorpius tampak kewalahan menghadapi -entah gurauan atau bukan- dari Weasley wanita itu.

Rose nyengir.

Dan setiap manusia, baik itu muggle atau penyihir pasti punya batas kesabaran. Dan ini berlaku pula pada Eliza yang sudah over-gemas terhadap Albus. "Albus Severus Potter! Kalau kau masih mangalami kelabilan jiwa seperti ini hanya gara-gara pemilihan asrama, buku ramuan tingkat menengahmu akan aku hancurkan dengan mantra reducto!" kira-kira begitulah ancaman datar tapi berbahaya dari seorang Eliza Dursley yang sedang marah.

Albus akhirnya menyerah, "Okay.. Okay.. Asal kalian jangan ribut saja…"

Sebagian anak yang masih terkejut dengan kemarahan Eliza tadi sontak menghela nafas lega.

Dan akhirnya, akhir pekan mereka adalah akhir pekan yang paling menyenangkan.

"Ted, apa kau pikir aku bisa lolos tes masuk tim Quidditch sebagai beater?"Tanya Eliza yang akan memulai ujian masuk tim.

Teddy tersenyum, "Yeah… Walau aku tidak begitu maniak Quiddicth, aku yakin kamu bisa… Hati-hati saja… Biasanya kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Quiddicth, Alonzo takkan mau melonggar…"

Eliza cemberut, "Geez… Mood-ku jadi turun…." Teddy tertawa.

"Okay! Seleksi pertama adalah seleksi untuk beater! Bagi yang tidak berminat silakan menonton di tribun!" Suara Dennias Alonzo, si kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw kelas 5, menggema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan Quidditch.

Teddy nyengir ke Eliza yang terlihat pucat, "Good luck."

Eliza pun menuju ke lapangan. Teddy memperhatikan setiap gerakan keponakan ayah baptisnya itu. Tangannya dengan lincah memukul bludger yang tampak tak terkendali. Kalau diperhatikan, Eliza bermain persis seperti Fred dan George. Bermain brutal. Kelihatannya Eliza ingin mematahkan badan Dennias. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba Dennias terjatuh dari sapunya setelah terhantam telak dibagian dada.

"Ukh, pasti sakit," Teddy ikut meringis.

Tapi Dennias tampaknya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia langsung berdiri dan berkata, "Pemain beater inti adalah Eliza Dursley dan Charl Lincon! Cadangannya bisa dilihat di ruang rekreasi nanti!"

Eliza langsung menghampiri Dennias, "Ummm… Maaf untuk tadi… Permainan di rumah melatihku untuk reflek memukul bludger dengan sekuat tenaga… Pasti tadi sakit…"

Dennias tersenyum, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya… Mantra pelindung pun aku gunakan… Tadinya aku berpikir sia-sia melindungi diri seperti itu karna tak ada yang berhasil memukulku… Tapi kau dan Lincon berhasil dengan baik… Terima kasih, Dursley."

"Eliza saja… Kalau begitu… Kapan latihan pertama?" Tanya Eliza sambil nyengir. Dennias ikut-ikutan.

Harry Potter menikmati hari istirahatnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan kalau kau menikmati secangkir kopi pagi di hari minggu tenang tanpa keributan yang ditimbulkan putramu.

Tangan kirinya memegang koran Daily Prophet yang kini tak diisi oleh ocehan Rita Skeeter, tapi ditulis oleh Collin Creevey, juniornya di Griffindor.

Tapi Harry langsung menyemburkan kopinya karna sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya. Ginny yang duduk di sebelah Harry membaca berita yang tadi dibaca Harry. Ia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"I-ini t-tidak benar 'kan?", bisik Ginny pelan. Harry yang sudah merapikan bajunya menggeleng,

"Collin seorang yang jujur… Ini pasti nyata…"

"Bagaimana dengan Eliza?"

Harry terdiam. Lalu menjawab, "Ia mungkin sedih, tapi sebentar… Eliza adalah anak yang tegar. Ku harap…"

"Hot news! Bekas Death Eaters menyerbu pemukiman muggle di daerah wisata! Para auror telah menangkap pelaku! Sekitar 20 orang tewas!" suara Gilbert Rogerson yang keras menggema di meja Ravenclaw. Eliza yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya pun ikut menengok.

"Siapa korbannya?" Tanya Eliza.

Tracy tanpa bicara merebut Koran Daily Prophet dan tiba-tiba tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Geraldine yang ikut membaca mulai terisak, dan memeluk Eliza dengan kuat. Eliza bingung dengan sikap temannya, memberi isyarat pada Gilbert untuk memulai lagi.

Gilbert mulai membaca lagi, "Di urutan pertama, Mr. dan Mrs. …. Vernon dan Petunia…. Dursley?"

Tangis Geraldine pecah dan Tracy ikut memeluk Eliza. Sedang yang bersangkutan menganga tak percaya sampai Proffesor McGonagall menghampirinya, "Mrs. Dursley… Ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah…"

Sesampainya di sana, sudah ada Harry dan Ron yang sedang berbincang dengan kepala sekolah.

Saat melihat Eliza, Harry memeluk keponakannya itu, "Maafkan Uncle, Elly…"

Ron dan Albus berjalan menuju Eliza dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Uncle? Berita itu tidak benar 'kan? Granny dan Granpa tidak…-" Eliza terisak.

"Aku akan mengirim ke rumahnya lewat portkey bersama Harry dan Ron, dari sana kalian bisa memberitahu dan istrinya," kata Proffesor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron dan Eliza mengangguk.

Di tempat yang dimaksud, Eliza menggenggam erat tangan Pamannya. Keadaan di sana sangat kacau balau. Rumah-rumah kayu hangus rata dengan tanah yang menghitam. Eliza tak mau membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan para mantan Death Eaters itu.

Harry lalu melihat Dudley dan Cathrina, "Hey, Dudley! Cathrina! Over here!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Harry…"

Eliza berlari menghampiri orang tuanya, "Daddy… Mummy… Granny dan Granpa tidak mati 'kan?" Tangis Eliza tumpah lagi. Cathrina balas memeluk putrinya.

"I'm very sorry, Dear… Mungkin Granny membenci kita, tapi kita akan tetap menghormatinya… Maka kelak, jadilah penyihir yang hebat… Ringkus para penjahat itu bukan karna balas dendam, tapi untuk mencegah orang lain mengalami nasib seperti kita…." Ucap Cathrina.

Pemakaman dilangsungkan. Hanya beberapa orang yang hadir, dan itu termasuk Marge Dursley, yang tanpa diduga, memeluk Eliza dan langsung berlalu.

Karna tak ingin berlama-lama, Eliza minta izin pada Harry agar langsung ke Hogwarts saja. "Tak rindu Mom dan Dad?" Tanya Harry heran. Eliza menggeleng.

"Okay… Well, Cathrina, your little daughter want to go bed now…." Ujar paman Eliza itu. Dudley dan Cathrina hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bye Eliza… Kirim salam untuk Potter junior ya?" Cathrina melambai. Setelah Harry dan Eliza pergi, ia menatap suaminya. "Ayo kita kembali…"

Sementara itu, Eliza kembali dengan jalur floo. Dan ia bergegas menuju asramanya karna sudah mendekati jam malam. Namun di tengah larinya, Eliza menabrak sesuatu yang tak tampak di matanya. Hampir saja ia menjerit kalau sosok itu tidak membuka suaranya.

"Elly…. Ini aku, James…." Bisik suara itu lirih. Eliza mengerjap. Oh, James mengerjainya lagi? Memakai jubah gaib kakeknya? Awas saja dia! James mungkin dapat kabur kalau Filch menemukan mereka. Tapi Eliza? Bisa-bisa dia digeret ke kantor kepala asrama.

"James….. Kalau kau tidak-," ucapan Eliza terputus karna James buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Sshhh! Diamlah! Aku hanya ingin berjalan malam tanpa kunjungan ke kantor Minnie!"

Eliza terbelalak, "Sopanlah pada guru!"

Tapi James langsung menariknya ke dalam jubah gaib, memeluknya, dan tanpa aba-aba, mencium bibir merah sepupunya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia melarikan diri. Meninggalkan Eliza yang termangu seraya menyentuh bibirnya yang membasah.

Eliza yang tidak ingin tertangkap Mrs. Norris langsung menuju ke arahnya semula, asrama Ravenclaw.

Esok harinya, seluruh teman seangkatan Eliza, Potter junior, Malfoy junior, Weasley junior, plus Teddy dan Will, mengerubungi Eliza tentang berita kemarin. Eliza hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Di tengah kebisingan itu, Dennias datang dan memberi jadwal Quidditch pada Eliza, yang tersenyum penuh terima kasih dan dengan sedikit rona di pipinya. Semua melihat itu termasuk James, James lalu mengajak Dennias berjalan bersama sebelum pelajaran pertama.

Yang lain tersenyum, kecuali Eliza yang memandang heran pada Tracy. Yang dipandang tersenyum dan menyiratkan sinar mata yang seakan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan setelah itu, semua benar-benar berjalan baik-baik saja. Eliza tetaplah menjadi penyihir cilik yang hebat.

~~~END~~~

Maaf kalo banyak typo... Amatiran sihhh...

Please RnR


End file.
